The World’s not as vibrant now
by GilbertTheThird
Summary: Kim Taehyung is too good at acting. The first chapter is just an introduction, there’s going to be more :’)
1. chapter 1

Hansung gripped the sword as it was nearing Sun Woo, he thought it wouldn't hurt, He was wrong, very wrong. A tear slid down his face, similar to the blood that was slowly dripping from his hand. Dan Se was shocked, he spoke with confusion lacing his face, "You..What are you doing??" Hansung spoke fast, " What are you doing, Hyung?? Why are you doing this?!" He was shouting at this point, the blood was flowing faster and his hands hurt, he felt too hot as the medicine grandfather gave Dan Se was slowly seeping it's fangs into his blood stream. Dan Se panicked, "Let go! Let go of it!" He was panicked. Everything was going wrong and Hansung's vision was blurry and his grip wasn't as strong at this point. He spoke in a shaky voice, "What if I let go?" He was gasping at this point, air seemingly becoming thinner and harder to inhale. He looked at his bleeding hands, trembling at this point, "You'll cut Sun Woo again." Another tear slowly trailed down his cheeks that were loosing color as he lost blood. Dan Se was now crying, "Hansung," he spoke with despair laced into his trembling voice, he was trying to get the sword away from Hansung. Hansung looked at the sword, "Why, " he swallowed heavily, "Why did you apply the medicine grandfather gave you here??" Sun woo stood at a loss as Dan Se stood with terror dawning on his face. Hansung was falling to the ground, Sun Woo cushioning his fall as he spoke quickly, "No, no!" His despair was clear, he was wondering why nobody had come to save them, why it wasn't working. Dan Se regretted his actions, why had he done this?? If he hadn't, Hansung would be smiling brightly and making everything so much better right now."Why'd you do it? You're a good older brother.." Hansung spoke in small intervals, his voice barely above a whisper. He could barely speak as he stared shakily at the ground. Dan Se spoke desparingly, "No!" Sun Woo glared at him, "Why'd you do it you jerk! What is it you know?!" His voice was throaty from unshed tears. Dan Se spoke slowly, "Poison. It's poison..Deadly posion." Sun woo spoke with urgency, "Aish, Seriously" He picked up Hansung and started to carry him, making sure he didn't go too fast. Dan Se collapsed, a mental breakdown dawning on him, what he he done? What had he done?! He was never going to see Hansung again and it was purely because of his selfish grandfather. Hatred stirred in his heart and it spread, like an incurable disease. Hansung spoke shakily to Sun Woo, "I..am okay." He gulped for air, "Miss Ah Ro will heal me." Sun Woo held back the tears as he spoke soothing words, " That's right, don't loose consciousness." Hansung spike shakily, "Us...you said we'd walk together..right?" His sentence was a little bit broken as he spoke, but still understandable. He was trembling by now, his iris barely visible in his wide eyes. His skin was pale as he gripped Sun Woo's uniform. Sun Woo swallowed and spoke sadly, "That's right." Hansung continued to speak his broken words, "My Hyung...don't hate him." Sun Woo was speaking with despair lacing his words, "Alright, I got it." Hansung's hands went limp, his eyes rolling back all the way. Sun Woo shook him a little, "Hansung?? Hansung!!" He kneeled and supported Hansung's head, cupping his cheek with his hand. He cried, he cried a lot. He had just lost one of his best friends, someone he considered a brother. He cried in pain and despair, the emptiness never coming, only burning hot despair. Hansung was cold, and he was pale. There wasn't a pulse, he couldn't deny that he had died. So, he cried with small hiccups and it left him gasping for air that Hansung wouldn't breathe anymore as he grasped his dead friend, his dead brother. He should've been the one in Hansung's position. So he sobbed. All he could do to comfort himself is to hold the cold (too cold) Hansung in his arms, still kneeling on the ground. The world didn't rain and it wasn't especially cloudy, the world didn't weep for their loss as the Hwarangs grieved. The world had lost some of its vibrance, however, the colors seemed a little dimmer and the sun wasn't shining a blinding light anymore, they continued down a path for Hansung, for he had believed they'd walk down it together. If they couldn't walk down it together, they'd have to walk it for him. So, time continued on but Hansung was never forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Hansung opened his eyes, the action itself should be impossible..but he opened his eyes, and he saw a world so alien he didn't quite know what to do with himself. The people around him were talking in drowned murmurs, everything was drowned really. An ocean of feelings and circular thoughts were rampant in his mind as he felt a slight shaking on his shoulder, he glanced up, contusion swimming in his eyes as he glanced at the stranger. They smiled at him, a blinding smile, "Taehyung, you passed out but you should be okay.." the person trailed off, Hansung felt even more confused, "Are you talking to me?" He person's eyes widened as they paused, the blinding smile from before dimming before stretching too wide to be real, "Aish, Taehyung you really don't remember what happened?" Hansung looked lost, more lost if that was even possible. The stranger's smile dropped as they spoke once more, sadness dripping from their words. "Ahh, it seems you don't understand. I'll be back in a moment." The person left through a strange block of wood, Hansung sat back, wondering what this place was and what was in his arm. The door opened again to show the stranger appearing with another, they both had sullen faces as the new stranger spoke, "It appears that you suffer amnesia and don't remember anything. I'm amazed you even remember our language, take this and read over it. After reading it, you can decide what to do." The stranger left without a word more, the other stranger smiled at him, the corners of their mouth far too strained as they spoke,"I'm Jung Hoseok. After reading that, you'll understand a lot more." The stranger briefley gripped his shoulder in what was supposed to be a reassuring squeeze before leaving, all Hansung felt was emptiness and a brief memory of the burning pain in his palms and the feeling of air escaping his grasps. He shivered before curling up, silent sobs escaping him as the situation became too much, 'Maybe this is a chance to live life how I want..' Hansung brooded quietly before eventually passing out, memories of beautiful green fields and sunny skies dancing behind closed swollen eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

When Hansung woke up he glanced at the paper, he reached a shaking hand towards it. After glancing over the paper he realized all the information lead to unfathomable conclusions, he didn't know how to feel as he glanced over the paper countless times, obviously he wasn't where the hwarang are. It didn't matter what was beyond that, he just knows the path they walk is too far for him, so he might as well make a path he can walk for him. After he finished thouroughly reading the paper he turned it over to see if there was anything else, what he saw was handwritten notes.The notes were detailed and told him of Taehyung's life. He couldn't help but notice the odd similarities to himself within taehyung, distantly he felt relieved that he didn't have to find this all out himself as he wouldn't be able to do that easily. Hansung let out a small sigh, he didn't know how to feel. Everything felt alien, the pristine white sheets, the blank surroundings with nothing extra, it was really too much. Hansung felt exauhsted mentally as he flopped down, his head distantly aching with the start of a headache as he closed his eyes, exauhstion weighed on him heavily as he lay there.

When Hansung woke up there was a strange device and another handwritten note, the note entailed an explanation on how to use a "Phone" and had an explanation to listen to music to see if the music would refresh any memories. He glanced at the strange wires next to them and did as instructed, listening to the music this "Taehyung" and "BTS" made was soothing, they addressed many things and gave him insight on the world. He slowly rotated through the playlist, gaining inspiration and writing things down as he went. This felt familiar, watching them dance after he became more familiar with the device to use "YouTube" with the help of the note he realized this was very much like Hwarang. Hansung, realizing this, felt comfort. He made a small mental promise to Taehyung to try with all his might to bring their group up even more. Thus, Hansung slowly started working on the lyrics he had inspiration for, he's not sure where this sudden talent came from but he coined it on Taehyung's genius and continued, eventually his weak body got tired and he fell asleep, the pen and notebook he used on the small table next to him.


End file.
